


Shifting Currents (Riptide Remix+)

by utouchmycookie



Series: You're Gonna Sing the Words Wrong [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: CHAPTER ONE UPDATED on Sep 3 2018, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forced Bulimia, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Homicide, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I plan for the next to not be, I promise, Loneliness, M/M, Multi, Murder, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Revenge, Say Yes To The Dress - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, The first chapter is cruel, Those are just the bad things, Torture, YouTube, adopt, more to be added - Freeform, possibly, snuggles, yamblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utouchmycookie/pseuds/utouchmycookie
Summary: The Riptide Remix! Plus! Featuring Kate Bishop!





	Shifting Currents (Riptide Remix+)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Riptide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465109) by [sergeant_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeant_angel/pseuds/sergeant_angel). 
  * Inspired by [Riptide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465109) by [sergeant_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeant_angel/pseuds/sergeant_angel). 



> Here we go...
> 
> MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 3.  
> This chapter has been rewritten! The last one had an unexpected and horrifyingly dark part that came to mind that I decided to edit into a slightly less dark.  
> LOTS OF POSSIBLE TRIGGERS.

It's seems a great place to start is the beginning.

 

 

 

Her childhood is very, very lonely - her time taken up with activities of all sorts. Choir and cello, the fine art of horse riding, art itself, tap dance and ballroom dance and ballet, gymnastics. It's very ladylike, a precedent set by other fine ladies of heiress totals, and will pave the way for the expected remainder of her life. Susan took to it well, playing babies (she, like the other girls, brings them everywhere) and dress up and tea party and nice, acting perfectly for the cameras - she tells Katie everyday, and it's easy to see in photos, even if she's so much older than Katie that she wasn't even alive before Susan went to her first overseas boarding school for prestigious girls. Katie... Katie doesn't. It drives her parents and nannies and governesses crazy, but makes Tony laugh and take her hands at dull parties to dance like weirdos and take her to these nice gay ladies and their husband and their daughter and they teach her how to mix class and trouble to make spies. Peggy Carter, the godmother of Katie's self-picked godbrother, and her wife Angie Martinelli and their husband Daniel Sousa and their daughter Sharon Martinelli-Carter, have no clue how intertwined their lives will be.  
It's a standing rule that nannies (and governesses after three and bodyguards after seven) must be switched constantly to prevent the girls from getting too attached to a servant of the household; maids and butlers and personal assistants (for additional different reasons) change constantly too. So Katie doesn't have a Jarvis and at five years old, she's the loneliest kid in the world (lonelier than the only children like Tony had been because her father is the only one cruel enough to switch the staff, to keep her away from all grandparents, who works all the time, sends his wife on endless vacations, and had his daughters far enough apart that Susan is in boarding school when Katie is born and has her own friends when Katie enters school.) and it doesn't help that while the girls at school in the Philippines (and honestly, five year olds without their parents attending boarding school?!) have a general consensus to be nice to each other, Katie just isn't a people person now and doesn't care for any of them.  
So she's alone and alone and more alone, especially as Tony and Susan and Sharon grow up. At seven years old, she becomes Kate because Tony is too busy being drunk and partying, Susan is too busy being dancing into a wild stage, and Sharon is too busy doing whatever. She eats alone, the only common company being her father's one steady butler. It's dull and boring and she starts to get ill. It is a vie for attention - but it's making her physically ill, so her mother puts her foot down in the middle of the divorce and demands a steady governess for Kate during breaks.  
Eleanor passes and Kate wishes she hadn't (put her foot down? Died? Both?) because her father picks a wretched woman who promises to make her perfect. She does her level best, and Kate pukes more now than she had when she'd been ill.  
Fingers down her throat when she eats more than she should to start preparing for the perfect figure. Makeup at every given moment, especially to cover the bruises from the strikes. Clothes get skimpier, and looks get creepier. Old men puts hands on her, not just their old wives pinching her cheeks anymore, they give her ridiculous presents and whisper in disgusting voices some things that should not sound the way they do and act weird and reek of alcohol and no one does anything - not her mother (dead), not her father (Eleanor is gone, time to sweep up someone young and darling), not Susan (who's on drugs and drinking and partying her way around in her late teens), not the governess (this is what the witch wanted), not Tony (who's too much like Susan).  
It's Sobo and Papa who put a stop to it, disgusted. They straighten Susan out, and get rid of the nasty governess when Kate is twelve. Then they have to go home and she has to go to school and everything pretty much sucks again.  
Kate makes friends, finally, moving through high school. She dates a guy named Johnny Storm for a while, which doesn't work out but his older sister, Sue, and her friend, Hope, are happy enough to keep contact in an older sisters way. She gets along like a house on fire with some visiting African Prince, and of course Elektra Natchios and Danny Rand. But older friends have downsides: Sue gets married, Hope goes to college takes over her father's company, T'Challa has to return, Danny dies, Elektra goes to college and takes over her father's company and falls in love with a studying lawyer.  
So she finishes off her freshman year, a whole school year ahead of her age group (as if she wasn't lonely enough) by being raped.  
It's an experience.

Before she can, her father marries a girl who had just graduated, who had been in boarding schools with Kate.

It's important to mention the twisted way a mind works. She ends up dating this one guy because... Because who knows why. It's a mess, and she ends up in this abusive circle where he's nice five days out of seven and so apologetic for the other two - where he gets roaring drunk and grabs his buddies and makes her hate herself. Makes her blame herself. Over and over and over again. And she never escapes, never tries, always comforts him.  
She spirals, Hell swallowing her up. She talks to Tony at some fancy party one escape weekend, and he's over the moon for Pepper, but he unknowingly talks her out of her pit.  
She stumbles right into another one.  
It cleans itself up fast though. She's broken up with the college evil, but fallen in with some wild high school rich kids. She dates a guy. Sleeps with him. Won't do drugs even as he does. "Just some weed?" She might swing for it, is leaning towards it - and then she remembers why not.  
Just like she had with Susan, and just like she had with Tony, and just like she would after Loki, she finds him when he overdoses one night. Finds the empty prescription bottles, finds him passed out on the floor, calls the ambulance that arrives and gets him to the hospital in the nick of time. The police test her and are pleasantly shocked at how clean she is, wondering about her lack of tears. She dumps him when he wakes up, struts out as he mutters, "Wha-?" While his mother exaggeratedly sobs and his father hyperbolically stares out the window, apologetic for his shortcomings to have to be so disappointed.  
She had held Susan's head in her lap and bawled, had screeched until help had arrived from Tony's bed, had been gripped in the arms of her grandparents, had whimpered in the tight holds of Peggy and Angie and slept curled into Danny petting her hair.

It knocks the sense into her.

He's tall, blond, ripped but lean, and an adult who had seen her kill someone. She holds her head high, because she'll go to prison for life - fine. At least she's used to being lonely.

They march back into her life, screw it all up again.  
Drunk again. Lots of them - one is too many. Drunk and too many she remembers. The angry is new, and it is worse. But she is worse too. She doesn't deal this time, she fights. She lashes out and scratches and kicks and hits and cries and screams and one of them pulls a knife. "Now, now, Slut," he snarls with a sick grin. She chomps his wrist hard enough draw blood and probably break bones. Snags the knife and knocks him down. She goes berserk, slashing and stabbing and someone steps in. He's tall, blond, ripped but lean, and an adult who had probably seen her kill someone. Several someones, probably.  
"It's not okay." The man tells her as she curls into a ball, tucked away and covered in blood and trying to get into some semblance of control. "Not at all. But the police have been called and this is not your fault, yeah? I don't care what they think, what they did, if you charged them and said no last minute. This is not your fault."  
She falls a little bit in love with the stranger ignoring the nine-one-one dispatcher still talking on his cellphone, ignoring the sirens, ignoring the moving emergency workers and their words. "It isn't okay, it never will be, but that isn't your fault."

She doesn't go to prison, she ends up not lonely. Clint is maybe the best thing to ever happen to her; he practically adopts her, gets to do all the cool dad things while Derek pays for them, no clue that she's hanging out with adults at fifteen. He's a mess, but he lets her drive (helps her get her permit and license), teaches her how to mix virgin drinks, teaches her how to shoot, and gets her involved with the world's deadliest assassins. His soon-to-be-ex-wife, Bobbi, is like, the best. Clint is her cool older brother, and Mockingbird his cooler girlfriend; even when they split she hangs around to teach Kate. Clint has this crazy pseudo-mom, May, who is freaking awesome, and he passes down all the shit he learned from her. She passed the duties of teaching rookies Awareness to him and he passes it into her. Clint's current girlfriend (that isn't a nurse in Iowa, who is like the most normal person she's ever met) is Natasha who takes an oddly soft liking to Kate. Well, as soft as the Black Widow can be. Between her and Mockingbird and Clint, Kate gets a lot of fun things to play with, and learns how to use them properly. Nick and Phil and Mel just sigh and let it be. Sitwell runs away screaming.  
She's the first ever intern of S.H.I.E.L.D., which is when the Carter-Mattinelli-Sousas bounce back into her life (not Tony, not yet).

There is a dark thing though. There is one dead man. She feels no remorse. That realization sickens her, quite literally, and Clint just holds her through it. What's said in the silent eye conversations between he and his lovely ladies will come back into play.

Nick and Phil play Fantasy League Superheroes and she gets dragged in. To make sure an eventuality like the Avengers can happen, they make Yankee Alpha. Young Avengers is an awful name.  
She warns them. She really, really does. Too many hormones. Too many powers. Too much testosterone.  
It bites her in the ass - she's amazing at her job. The baby of STRIKE Team Delta, she learns a lot of shit and becomes the leading expert on mutants, aliens, and Inhumans. Powered and non-baseline human become her life. Nick and Phil and Maria know she's falsifying information on government documents, but she has an eidetic memory so they leave her to it. She knows who helps how, and they don't question it. She's also the leading expert on mercenaries. They love her, whoops. She gets an in at Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children, and Deadpool. Plus she babysits like every super kid in New York - Ellie Camacho (Deadpool, duh. Plus S.H.I.E.L.D. adoptive mom), HYDRA Bob's kiddos (again. Deadpool), Shogo Lee (adopted son of Jubes, who she ties into as one of Logan's girls), her first nephew Gerry (because that Jess doesn't mind Donor Daddy and Fam stepping in), Dani Cage-Jones (this Jess is one of her official mentors...). So she ends up being assigned to the team, and drags David back with her when she saves a couple of kids for Logan (who is absolutely huggable and being him, sends her every disc of a Looney Tunes featuring Foghorn Leghorn and the Chicken Hawk he can get his hands on; he gets teddy bears that only Charles and Jean know he keeps safely hidden with his other gifts from the other girls as a reminder).  
Somehow, this leads to her also becoming the expert on Multiverse theory and the freaking universe and Galaxy in general.  
Thanks America and Loki.  
She sees all kinds of weird shit in space, and Earth is wacky too. She liberates small Eastern Europe (in a dress and heels) once, and gets flak about it forever. The coolness of the fact she totally sweet talked the Dictator In Charge into freeing it goes unmentioned when that flak comes up of course. She makes an archnemesis featuring arson, discovers her father is an evil dick, watches some "Not Hero Heroes" in New York (stupid Danny, goddamnit Electra, MATTHEW MURDOCK, Jessica and Luke you two have a kid - get your shit together) get rid of a good handful of those two bad guy allies. She gets tortured (Jack reminds her how awful being fourteen was), and she's pretty sure there's a case of Lima Syndrome involved in that... And has this weird thing with Brock going on.

And then aliens invade. It's all a lie and she follows through with it, because there's no way Nick is kicking her out of S.H.I.E.L.D. It doesn't work, because she is the best, she knows too much, and she is Delta. So the boys all disperse, Cassie is dead, her Loki is gone, America is off being America, and she doesn't know Noh, yet. David is S.H.I.E.L.D. and none of her team know it, not even David (she's the only one who can lie, who can hide from him) that she's still S.H.I.E.L.D.  
(Just like none of them know that she's killed...)

 

 

 

The weird thing with Brock by the way, is that he is ordered to seduce her - as the rich socialite party girl, Kate Bishop - by HYDRA. So they are totally playing each other. Meaning, he doesn't know about her job, thinks she's a flaky rich girl, and cannot reach her because Tony Says No and Sharon thinks it is all around hilarious.  
The fact he is also trying to seduce one Miss Darcy Lewis does not go unnoticed. By S.H.I.E.L.D. nor Tony. Which is a veryyy interesting story...

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! This will be the remix's main timeline, but watch the chapter titles - the ones labeled AU are in the Riptide verse in an unmentioned time.


End file.
